The Arcane
the Arcane Bloodline---- HistoryThis extremely small and unusual bloodline is a very recent phenomena, or so it is hoped by the few who know about them. It does not help that they have the disconcerting habit of infiltrating the other clans. It is believed by some scholars that this bloodline's origins can be traced to the Tremere. It is said that the Tremere are unique in the annals of history in that they have very diverse blood. Tremere was Embraced by a fourth generation Tzimisce whom Tremere then diablerized. Afterwards he tracked down Saulot, the Salubri Antideluvian and with the Ritual of the Bitter Rose diablerized the ancient along with his "Apprentices." So Tremere became a clan, but was distinguished by the fact that all Tremere effectively derive from the blood of three Antideluvians: Tzimisce who is said to have been a Mage in his human life, Saulot the first Golcondan and the greatest of the third generation, and finally Tremere himself who was a lord of the Order of Hermes. The Tremere are also unusual in that their Antideluvian's status is well known. It is said that he is in Torpor in Vienna. Unfortunatley (?), that is no longer true. Tremere merged his soul through diablerie with two extremely powerful and willful Kindred. To compound matters, in so doing he infected himself with vicissitude. Tremere, the unknown Tzimisce with his vicissitude, and Saulot with his Obeah have been waging an internal war for possession of their communal identity and that war was finally won and lost by all three. What was once Tremere became the Arcane. NicknameThe Touched, or the New Salubri OrganizationNone, the Arcane infiltrate the other clans and bloodlines for as one arcane put it "why create a new organisation when one can simply borrow the organisation of another?" Their infiltration is made quite easy because of their vicissitude, the versatile nature of Thaumaturgy, and their ability to learn "semi-clan disciplines" like the Baali infiltrators. Clan DisciplinesVicissitude , Obeah , and Thaumaturgy , in addition they may learn two disciplines at the cost Caitiff use to help express their inner nature or infiltrate a particular clan/bloodline. See the Baali Clanbook for details. Clan WeaknessesLike the Salubri, they must strive toward Golconda, and they develop a third eye (which is completely concealable with Vicissitude). Although there are no known cases of Arcane Souleaters, Arcane are fully susceptible to the derangements from developing Vicissitude too quickly. Arcane call that affect "Twilight." Preffered Paths of EnlightenmentLilith, Death and the Soul, and Power and Inner Voice are all popular, but almost any path is followed with the exceptions of Evil Revelations and the Setite paths. The Arcane don't believe in objective good or evil and they hold demons in contempt as beings to be controlled if possible, avoided if not, but never served or worshipped. Strangely, the choice of path does not restrict the Arcane from gaining Golconda. Perhaps the Arcane know something the other Kindred don't? RelationsFew kindred know of the Arcane. Those who do are usually considered the undead equivalent of paranoid conspiracy theorists. That is partially due to the Arcanes' small numbers, and partially due to the versatile nature of their thaumaturgy, healing powers of Obeah, and the disguises of Vicissitude. Those who do know of the Arcane see them as practically aliens who seem to have no sinister motives for their decidedly sinister actions and manners. The Arcane in turn see other kindred as pitiful souls who can not see the whole truth, but the Arcane do try to enlighten their brethren. Another problem with interclan communications is that the Arcane see nothing wrong with diablerizing kindred who have fallen irretrievably from the path, such as infernalists. Most kindred in the know see that as inevitable -- the Tremere came to be from diablerie, the Salubri are ritual diablerists, and the Tzimisce have always favored the practice. Due to their origins, Arcane are well aware of soul shards. Funny isn't it that the spirit thaumaturgy power the "evil eye" can guarantee that soul shards are never a problem? InitiatesThe "New Salubri" pick followers like the Tremere, from those already touched by the supernatural. Rom (which puts them in conflict with the Ravnos and the gangrel), Street Fighters, Scanners and other psychics, mages, hedge wizards, the Faithful, kinfolk and Bete (The Evil Eye power of Spirit thaumaturgy can guarantee a botch on that Gnosis roll to survive the Embrace), Eagle Knights, Hunters, dhampir, latent Immortals, kinain and changelings are all prime targets for the Embrace. This but serves to make the Arcane more powerful, it also guarantees the further alienation from more normal clans. The curious should see the Scanner, psychic, dhampir, Immortal, living Vampires, Wolfen, Street Fighter, and Dragon kith/clan entries for specific rules. NoteThe Arcane may be too powerful for certain campaigns, but they make great NPCs to really make players paranoid and confused. Also the Arcane can make for really individual roleplaying for those ready to stretch the envelop on what is possible in a campaign. The Arcane can easily be integrated in Tremere and Black Hand games. The Arcane are well aware of the Baali infestation of the Tremere, as well as the Souleater menace. The Black Hand appreciates the help but does not trust them. They wonder "How is it none of them are Souleaters; is it possible they are just capable of hiding it from us. Why don't they share their secret of immunity from Souleater-hood?" Arcane will also aid Salubri with only a little derision on their part.